


the inexhaustible variety of life

by clawsnbeak



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: (kinda), Alternate Universe - Bakery, Fluff, M/M, Missed Connection, New Year's Eve, New Year's Fluff, New Year's Kiss, Strangers to Lovers, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, and a rekindling, and vice versa, ronan never got over adam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:07:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22052245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clawsnbeak/pseuds/clawsnbeak
Summary: "Ronan would have loved to admit he had gotten over him but the years between them never lessened Ronan’s feelings for him. He never admitted it to anyone and much less to himself but every day during his teen years he wished he had the courage to walk up to Adam and ask him out. Ronan hated to admit it now but once in a while he thought back to his teenage years now and regretted not having those five seconds of bravery he needed to change his life."This is a New Year's eve celebration fanfic with social media edits (ig accounts, gifs of texts, etc) tucked into them that add to the story!
Relationships: Ronan Lynch/Adam Parrish
Comments: 29
Kudos: 167





	the inexhaustible variety of life

**Author's Note:**

> i put a whole lot of effort into making all of this lmao and i honestly wasn't quite sure if i could do it but im quite happy with the end result!

New Year’s Eve was without fail the busiest time of the year. Even Christmas couldn’t reach the level of pure stress and panic that New Year’s Eve brought with it. Dozens of parties were happening everywhere and it wasn’t the first time Adam regretted moving to New York to open a bakery with his best friend and ex-girlfriend Blue.

It had been more her dream than his. Adam just wanted to get out of Henrietta and New York was about the furthest from the little town he grew up in. So, he followed her to the Big Apple and together they opened “The Magical Bakery”. It wasn’t big and it definitely had a rough start with the competing bakeries littered around the city, but their name (and their social media following thanks to their favourite employee Henry’s eye for photography) proved their worth. Their pastries really were magical and so were their carefully taken photos.

This was their third year of running the business and the orders were streaming in from dozens of party hosts who thought that they could easily make cakes and other pastries for a hundred people and were now on the verge of a terrible breakdown, desperately relying on the one bakery that still took orders during this time of year.

“Coming in hot!” Adam could just duck as Blue rushed past him, a tray in each hand. “This should be the last of it.”

Adam sighed in relief and helped her load the van in. This order was the biggest one they’ve had since they opened, they barely had room in their ginormous fridge to store everything. Adam guessed it was for some rich asshole and their rich asshole friends and their lavish Great Gatsby-esque party. There was a large variety of just about everything their bakery sold and then some stored in the van, pushing the vehicle nearly to the ground under its weight. The van was loaded to the brim which meant Adam had to drive very carefully and it put him in a bad mood. They didn’t have time for this on top of everything else.

-

Ronan didn’t have time for this. He couldn’t handle yet another thing going wrong during the preparations for this stupid party that wasn’t even his. This wasn’t the first time he damned his loyalty to Gansey to hell. 

Ronan swerved, just missing the car that was driving too far on his half. He yelled some obscenities out the window and felt his scowl deepen. This was the second time Gansey had sent him on an errand run and Ronan was anything but happy. In Noah’s defence, it wasn’t his fault that he was the clumsiest person ever born and broke multiple champagne bottles by simply looking at it, however, Gansey could have gotten his lazy ass to the store himself instead of sending out Ronan with an apologetic smile and his credit card. 

Ronan texted Gansey once he was at the store and walked in, not paying attention to the groans of the employees who just wanted to go home to their family and friends.

With the alcohol bought, the finest only in punishment to Gansey for using him as his courier, Ronan sped himself back to Gansey’s place. He had traded his factory in Henrietta for a lavish penthouse in New York. Ronan hardly recognised it when he walked in, missing the book stacks that usually barred the windows and the papers strewn on the floor, all filled with Gansey’s erratic handwriting. Instead, the place was fully decorated with black and golden balloons everywhere, a pyramid of champagne glasses waiting to be filled, and more glittery bullshit that was without a doubt Noah’s doing. At least they had made some progress when Ronan was gone.

The doorbell sounded and Gansey buzzed whoever ran in. A very short woman with hair-clips clinging to every piece of hair on her head walked into the penthouse. Her clothing style edged on bizarre, especially with the apron still tied around her waist. The expression on her face was one Ronan had practised in the mirror to perfect, a warning against anyone who dared to fuck with her. 

She was exactly Gansey’s type.

She was scowling when she handed Gansey the form to sign but he was fumbling so much he dropped it not once, not twice, but three times. Her scowl deepened every time it slipped between his hands. 

The awkward situation Gansey had put himself in made up for everything, though.

Grinning, Ronan took a sip of wine which he immediately spat out resulting in a major coughing fest. Four pairs of eyes were staring at him, Gansey concerned, Noah snickering, the woman disinterested, and the last person, the one Ronan thought he would never see again, shocked. 

Adam Parrish, the determined one who could not wait to get out of Henrietta. Adam Parrish, the bruised boy who endured the taunts of the other boys at Aglionby without blinking. Adam Parrish, a miracle of moving parts who was placed in front of Ronan during Latin class, the only class Ronan consistently attended. Adam Parrish, with his beautiful hands curled around his bike handles while everyone else drove expensive cars. Adam Parrish, the poor one, the smart one, the strange one.

Ronan would have loved to admit he had gotten over him but the years between them never lessened Ronan’s feelings for him. He never admitted it to anyone and much less to himself but every day during his teen years he wished he had the courage to walk up to Adam and ask him out. Ronan hated to admit it now but once in a while he thought back to his teenage years now and regretted not having those five seconds of bravery he needed to change his life.

-

Adam stared at Ronan Lynch, his mouth falling open. He had recognised him immediately, which wasn’t impressive since Ronan was one of those people that were very hard to forget. He looked even better now that he was older, happier and calmer. His expression was not as murderous as it had been at Aglionby.

His infatuation with Ronan Lynch was not as short-lived as he had hoped. Often, he still woke drenched in sweat with the lasting image of inked claws wrapped around the back of a pale neck peeking out above a white collar. 

Of course, the rich assholes that he had to deliver to were the same rich assholes at Aglionby he desperately wanted to be friends with when he was younger. Adam could have been a part of their group, Gansey had given him the opportunity multiple times but Adam was sure he would never see them again after high school so it was easier to stay emotionally unavailable and go through the hell that is high school alone. Now that he looked into the eyes of missed opportunities his body filled with regret.

He snapped out of it and made small talk with Gansey while coming up with a plan to get everything upstairs. Eventually, everyone decided on helping which was more than Adam expected. Usually, the rich people they delivered to, watched from the couch while they did the heavy lifting. 

He could see Blue slowly warming up to Gansey and mouthed “traitor” at her only for her to wink back and push him into the empty elevator with Ronan.

He was going to murder her.

“So, Parrish,” Ronan started, shifting his weight from foot to foot until Adam glared at him. “A bakery, huh?

“Yes, Lynch, a bakery,” Adam bit back. “Why? Is that not good enough?”

“No! I mean, yes.” Ronan’s face reddened. Adam should not find it as endearing as he did. “We just all thought you were going to be some big shot lawyer or something.”

Adam nodded in understanding. That was more likely with the amount of work and time he put into everything in his Aglioby days. “This makes me happy.”

“I’m glad,” Ronan smiled tentatively. 

Adam smiled back softly, the air of awkwardness dispersing for easy silence to take its place.

Adam was suddenly reminded why he liked Ronan so much back at high school. Not because of his appearance, even though that wasn’t wrong either, but more so because of his good heart, something Ronan had been desperate to keep hidden. Adam had seen through it, though, with Ronan’s fierce protectiveness for his friends and how affectionate he was with them. To be friends with Ronan was a privilege and Adam imagined that hadn’t changed.

They were done all too soon. The pastries were artfully laid out on the richly filled tables of the penthouse and it was their time to leave. There was a brief moment where Adam wondered if he should give Ronan his number so that they could rekindle and maybe do something about the glances they had been throwing at each other since high school. He never gave his number, though, maybe because it was too risky after so many years apart, maybe because they had never really been friends, or maybe because even after all these years Adam still thought he wasn’t good enough for Ronan Lynch.

-

“He’s even more attractive than he was in high school,” Gansey commented once they had left. As if Ronan didn’t know that? It was the whole reason why he was still too chickenshit to give his number.

Ronan nodded in agreement. Despite his best scowling efforts he was not going to get away from Gansey’s annoying tendencies to meddle in his life that easily. 

“Maybe you can drop by the bakery?” Gansey said, trying to sound casual but failing desperately. Noah mumbled, “Lynchie is too scared” behind him and Ronan felt the urge to dropkick him out of a window.

“I don’t even know where the bakery is? Or what it’s called?”

“The Magical Bakery and look on Instagram,” Gansey said, pushing his phone in Ronan’s hand.

“That’s a stupid name,” Ronan mumbled but opened the app anyways.

“See!” Gansey exclaimed, his breath hot in Ronan’s neck. Ronan had to withhold the urge to punch him away. “The address is right there! And it’s not too far away either.”

Ronan ignored him and clicked on the story of their account. 

“Shit,” he whispered and tore away from Gansey, throwing his phone back at him. Gansey could just catch it before it slammed against a wall.

“I gotta go,” Ronan announced and to the elevator, furiously pushing the button until it opened. He only had so long before their shift would be over. He could have waited for the next day or the day after to swing by the bakery and do it then, but New Year’s Eve always had something magical over it, like it was filled with possibilities.

So, Ronan ran and then drove as fast as he could, dodging the yellow taxies and pedestrians like a pro.

His efforts, however, didn’t seem to be fruitful. Ronan’s face fell at the “closed” sign in front of the door. But there was a light still burning inside so he held on to the tiny sliver of hope that still lived in him.

He knocked on the door until he saw someone walking towards him but it wasn’t Adam.

The guy pointed at the sign and turned around. Ronan knocked again.

“Listen doucheface,” the guy said, opening the door a little. “We. Are. Closed.”

“Yes, I can see that,” Ronan scowled. “I just need to talk to one of the employees.”

The man leaned against the doorpost. “And who might that be?”

“Adam Parrish?”

The man let out a laugh. “So you must be Ronan?”

“Yes?” Ronan answered. They talked about him, they must have because he had never seen this man before. Ronan could only hope it was in a positive sense rather than a negative one.

“I’m Henry,” the man introduced himself, shrugging when Ronan didn’t accept his hand. “I’ll let him know you were here but this was their last delivery. He’s most likely going home after this.”

Ronan tried to not show his disappointment but from the sly grin Henry wore, he didn’t manage.

-

By the time Adam actually had the time to drop by Gansey’s New Year’s Eve party, it was nearly midnight. He wasn’t sure how time had slipped away from him that fast, only that the last delivery was on the other side of the city and traffic was a pain in the ass. After they were finally done, Blue and Adam had to bring the truck back to the store and they still haven’t had dinner yet so they went back to Adam’s to eat.

“Should we drop by?” Blue asked, twirling a short piece of hair around her finger. “It could be fun.”

“You don’t even know them,” Adam said, a bit apprehensive. He would have to get dressed and show up unannounced but the night was young and something in him told him that he wanted to start the new year right.

“I can get to know them,” Blue responded and jumped off the couch. “Come on! Let’s get you dressed up and then we can go to mine and I can get dressed up and then you can have your fairytale ending and-“

Adam stopped her with a hand on her mouth and a wry smile. “You’re getting too excited, Blue. He probably doesn’t like me. Not anymore at least.” 

Yes, fine, Adam had noticed the glances and the not so subtle staring and the shy smiles, he just didn’t want to start something with someone when he couldn’t see it through. At the time he hadn’t been interested in a short-term relationship which would be broken off because of college. In a sense, it was still the right decision but he has been given an opportunity again and now it was his job to grab it.

“Okay, you know what?” Blue’s eyes lit up. “Let’s go.”

Blue whooped loudly and immediately dove into his wardrobe pulling various things out until she was satisfied. Adam felt a surge of love for her and was reminded for a brief second why he had fallen for her in the first place. But they were better off as friends and as business partners. Now he was just grateful he still had her in his life.

“Are you ready?” Blue asked him. Adam didn’t know if he was ready to face Ronan per se but he was ready to take the opportunity that had been handed to him and take the risk that came with it.

-

Ronan was positively sulking. 

Not only did he dislike parties but he was also still annoyed with himself. Yet another opportunity to finally get a date with Adam Parrish and he had fucked up again. Ronan wondered if it was his own stupid fault or if they just weren’t meant to be together. Then he decided that ‘fate’ was for losers and fully had himself to blame.

The champagne in his hand was turning warm and the music in the penthouse was too loud, even for him. People were everywhere, sweaty bodies moving in tandem on the dance-floor, the drunken chattering of already wasted guests. And here Ronan was, contemplating his life and every decision he had made in the corner during one of the biggest parties of the year.

Gansey and Noah had both already given up on him. 

Ronan didn’t blame them. 

If Ronan would have looked just a little more to the left, he would’ve seen Adam Parrish being dragged by a very determined Blue through the dancing bodies on the dance-floor. He would’ve seen Adam’s roaming eyes in the hope of finding his own.

The night dragged on and it was nearing midnight. People were starting to count down from 30 which was way too early in Ronan’s opinion, but maybe it was time to look for his friends and at least start the new year with the company of the people he disliked the least.

He found Gansey easily, excitedly talking to another guy that Ronan couldn’t immediately identify but looked familiar. He willed his eyes to focus in the dark. A light beam crossed the floor and suddenly Ronan was thankful for Noah’s insistence on a disco ball. Because there he was, Adam freaking Parrish, talking to Gansey like they were old friends, though he did seem as distracted as Ronan felt. 

Ronan stood slowly as the party counted down, with only one thought clear in his mind. 

He was going to kiss Adam Parrish.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are always very appreciated!


End file.
